


Virgil

by sevenstevearmy



Series: Dear Diary [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: So Virgil wasn't in that last one, huh?
Series: Dear Diary [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Day 6

Yo.  
I’d felt a strange shift and maybe panicked off and on between slipping in and out of consciousness. I felt someone try to reach me today, but I was too out of it. Sometimes I find food on the bedside table. I eat it even though I’m not really hungry. This shift is really messing with me. Luckily Thomas has stayed in the house and relaxed so I don’t have to try to stay awake and guide him when I’m disoriented. My room always becomes hard to get to for the others when things like this happen. Hopefully whatever this is gets sorted out soon. Until then, I’m going to find my bat and hopefully not pass out on the floor.


	2. Day 12

I was summoned and finally felt awake only to find out what happened and that it’s not going to be fixed anytime soon. Roman is on a self discovery trip leaving Remus in charge if creativity and I'm not sure that's going to turn out well. Janus is accepted now which is whatever, I guess. I’m not excited to be seeing him more after everything that happened, but there is part of me that's happy for him. This is what he always wanted, to be able to openly help Thomas. Hopefully nobody flips the heightened anxiety switch because I really only have two modes in these situations. Maybe it’s just best for everyone if I sleep until everything’s better. If Roman were here he’d at least wake me up with his singing and annoying pestering. Patton would likely tell him off to let me sleep, but I don’t really want to right now. Maybe I can catch Patton when he’s not with Janus. I don’t really feel like reopening old wounds in the middle of this.


End file.
